Professor layton and the Curse of the Blood Fire
by FantasyKnight123
Summary: When the professor receives a letter from one of his ex-apprentices he is in shock with the news he receives. A disease known as Blood Fire has struck the city of Boston. So the Professor Emmy and Flora set off for Boston to find a cure and who is behind everything. Hope you enjoy. Rated K for now but may change later. Second fic
1. Chapter 1

Professor Layton's Final Mystery

Hey guys second fic but technically first because I never updated my other one after the 2nd chapter either way I have set this after the events of the lost future. Ps the Lighthouse of Alexandria is one of the seven wonders of the ancient world thought I might say as it is mentioned right at the beginning of the fic any way please enjoy. And R&R if I get reviews every chapter I will hopefully update every week but probably not because of school work anyway enjoy.

Prologue: Long time no see.

The professor was lay down sleeping on the couch in his office as per usual meanwhile Rosa went to get the mail just the normal University meetings, apartment rents etc. Rosa shouted the Professor to wake up "Professor. Hershel wake up mails is here." Layton woke up grabbed a cup of steaming tea of the table and started to walk towards the door, where Rosa was standing with the mail.

"Excuse me Rosa where are the books about the Lighthouse of Alexandria I was reading last night, because I was going to take them to my lectures with me." He questioned while he walked over to Rosa.

"Oh I put them on the bookshelf again they will be near the middle of the shelf." The professor could never understand Rosa's organising skill and he always had to be reminded "Hey Rosa remind me on how you organise things again."

"I know you may remember it this time if I put it in the form of a puzzle"

Puzzle 001

All the books that begin with the same letter are in line but not horizontally and if it is the same colour then it is not in the line horizontally vertically or diagonally you have a 7 by 7 book shelf and there are 7 books that are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and 7 violet and there is 2 books beginning with every letter except x and q. There is 3 books that begin with h though can you solve it and remember now.

"Ah I have solved it now I will be able to remember it. Oh no I am late for lectures I will be back later" the professor grabbed another cup of tea and went out of his office. As he walked out of his office and he saw Dean Delmona. "Oh hello there Dean Delmona how are you?"

"I'm fine professor how about you oh yes before I forget there is a teaching assistant in your classes today." Replied Dean

"An assistant why is that." the professor asked while walking to his tutoring hall.

"Oh you will see why I chose this person." The professor did not understand what Dean was talking about but Dean just smiled as the professor walked into his lecture hall for his lesson while Dean walked off.

In the lecture hall the professor saw a yellow coat and someone with brown hair in the corner of the room and he knew then exactly who his teaching assistant and why Dean Delmona chose her. "Emmy may I speak to you outside a minute." The professor asked.

"Of course Professor I have a note for you as well." Emmy replied while she walked out side with the professor.

"Emmy may I see the letter and can I also ask who it is of" the professor asked

"Yes here it is professor I will leave what you wanted to talk to me about till after the letter, it is of one of your old apprentices called Sarah she claims to have a problem and needs your help apparently she lives near Luke as well." Emmy replied while handing the professor the letter."

'Dear Professor Layton,

I have not spoken to you in years and I have an apartment across from a young man called Luke Triton that claims that he knows you anyway. There has been a very troublesome event that has occurred in our town an illness known as Blood fire has been spreading through our town even my daughter Annabel has it. Apparently it is a virus that gestated in wolves two thousand years ago. The first to be infected was the mayor. The symptoms are usually associated with vampirism, photosensitivity and loss of personality. If you have this horrendous condition for more than one year I can cause heart attacks and eventually kill you. The entire nation of Russia used to be infected, except for a few children. The virus can cause extreme mutation, for example it can give you a snake's tail or other animal features we really need to find a cure and I know you will find one. Also when you arrive in Boston, go to the Marine Industrial Park Me and Luke will meet you there. On this letter there is 3 tickets attached bring whoever you wish as long as there puzzle solving skills are at least at a good level see you when you arrive.

Yours Sincerely,

Sarah Farrington

"Well this is a very interesting letter I wish to find out more of this disease and anyway Emmy long time' no see how is your new photography job."

"Very good thank you professor I don't know whether you have heard but I also opened a martial arts Academy." Emmy replied while they walked back in the class room

"Well Emmy the students in my class will have to leave early today so we can get started on this giant Mystery. Right Class today we will finish a little earlier than expected but when I come back I want all of you to be ready for this archaeology test."

"Why Professor are you going on another adventure." Asked one of the students while they were fitting books into their bags.

"Well I wouldn't call it an adventure I prefer to call it a Mystery that only I can solve." the professor replied while everyone was walking out the room. "Emmy shall we get Flora and go to the ship."

"Yes."

(Mystery book The Blood fire infection)

The professor and flora went back to his office and he asked Emmy "Emmy why did you get this letter if it was addressed to me."

"Well you see it got sent to Dean Delmona and then he knew I was coming in the university and he said you have been failing to attend more of your meetings so he rehired me for the job of your assistant so when he sent me to your class room he gave me this letter for you." The two walked into the professor's office where Flora was making her famous but disgusting cucumber sandwiches.

"Oh hello Professor you are back early I was just making you dinner." Flora said with a big smile on her face

"Thank you Flora but I am afraid we cannot eat in today because we are catching a boat to America that is leaving a 3:00 pm. Oh yes and Flora this is Emmy she is my assistant please treat her with the utmost respect." the professor replied

"Well it is 1:00pm now so shouldn't we be leaving we can have dinner at the docks." Replied Emmy and Flora at the same time awkwardly enough."

Layton Flora and Emmy all got in the Layton mobile to drive towards the docks on the way there the gang saw something that peeked Emmy's interest but it was something on the boat. That no one but the professor and co saw and if people did see it they took no notice. "Tickets" asked a man in a ticket vendor. The professor handed over the 3 tickets and they drove on through to the docks parking lot. The trio walked into a building that had the words Boatman's Café wrote on top of it and the gang all ordered a giant omelette to share.

"Will all the passengers for the Indigo Crown please board the ship."

"Well I guess we should go to the boat then." The professor said. The trio boarded the boat knowing that this is the biggest mystery that they will have ever had to solve.

So what does everyone think so far sorry about the horrible puzzle if anybody actually understood it I was half asleep while writing that so it doesn't even make sense to me anyway R&R also give me ideas of what should happen next because this chapter I just wrote it I never even had any idea what to put but I am quite proud of it anyway. I know my punctuation is really bad I have to work on my punctuation. If I get enough reviews I will carry on.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who R&R my last chapter I know it have updated the story and put it on again with a different name sorry for the confusion for previous readers but this is the official story now I won't stop for ages now so I hope you enjoy this chapter.(It may seem a bit rushed)

Chapter1: The Disappearance

The Professor, Emmy and Flora boarded the ship and the professor parked the car in the bottom deck of the boat. "All passengers that have parked a car may now go up to the deck." Said an electronic voice almost robot like.

"Ok I think we should go up?" said Flora when Emmy noticed something in the corner of her eye. She started staring at a wall. "Hey Emmy what are you looking at."

"Oh it is nothing we should walk up like you requested Flora." Emmy replied to Flora. The trio walked up to the deck. "Man I hate being on boats because I get seasick."

"Just stay in the fresh air and don't look in to the water that used to work for me and now I don't get seasick you should try it Emmy" The professor told her.

"Yeah my mum and dad told me the same thing but I was in my teen and I didn't listen to them now look I am in my 30s and I still get seasick." Emmy replied when suddenly the boat tipped on its side. "Blegh!" (Being sick)

The boat was sinking when unexpectedly it crashed onto an island. All the passengers got off the boat and started looking around.

"Where are we?" Flora screamed nervously while she hid behind the professor. The island had a forest and a sea shack. A figure started to appear from the forest they were wearing a black trench coat and black shoes there hood was up so it was hard to see their face but everyone could tell it was an elderly women.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked a passenger then the women started walking towards the sea shack.

"This is my house and never mined why I am here why are you here and how did you get here?" she asked

"Hello Miss my name I Hershel Layton we were travelling on our way to the city of Boston to help our friend but then something hit our boat and now we are stuck here do you know anyway off of this island if you do we would be eternally grateful." The professor asked when suddenly everyone heard a noise coming from the ship and it was fixed almost in an instant. "How is that possible?" "No one could fix a boat that quickly."

"Hey everyone let's get back on the boat it is fixed." Shouted a passenger. They all boarded the boat and it set off again.

Mystery Book 02: the Instantly fixed ship

"Professor do you think we should go see the captain to see if he knows anything of how the boat was fixed because there is no logical explanation of how it was fixed so quickly not even by advanced mechanics." Emmy asked the professor

"That is a great idea we should go straight away." The trio started walking towards the bridge when Emmy saw the same person as she did in the ships car park. "What is that person doing he seems to have noticed our presence." They started running after him and lost track of where they were "You do know that running isn't my strong side." Then the strange man walked into a room and locked the door.

*Knock**Knock* "Hello anyone in there?" Emmy asked. An eye slider slid open and there was a young woman looking through.

"What do you want" she asked

"We just saw a person run in here can you help us find him."

"Sorry only employees are allowed in here."

"Ok sorry we bothered you." The trio started walking back to the bridge and they finally arrived.

"What is this? A set of instructions and a lock let's see." Emmy saw

Puzzle 002

Somewhere in this hallway there is a key to this door but there are also fake keys. There are 5 keys you get 3 chance and only 1 is real but these keys are not like normal keys can you find the true key to open the door.

"This is slightly confusing because what is a key that is not a key" the professor wondered

"What about a code key Flora said "Because we may not be looking for a key but a code."

"That is an excellent idea Flora well done so let's see where would you hide a code." They found 4 codes "4093873615"

*Eh Eh* a sound made then they tried another "6927402165"

*Eh Eh* "Where could the last code be they." found it now they had 3 to use but only one guess left

there was 6728134059, 8573625849 and 7398127580 "Ah I know which one is right now 6728134059." the door then opened revealing a bridge but no captain and yet there was no switch saying auto pilot and the ferry was still driving towards Boston at normal speed. "Where is the captain and how is the ferry still being drove at normal speed"

Mystery Book 03: The Missing Captain.

"Professor how did you work out the code for the door." Asked flora

"Well Dear it is really simple that was the only code that never repeated a number I mean there are 10 numbers in each of the codes and in that code numbers 0 – 9 were all in the code does that make sense you must look at all the little thing details as well as everything else." The professor replied.

"Oh I get it now any way it is late so we should probably find our room for the night we will probably be there tomorrow and then find out more about it." Then all three of them started walking towards the room B14. It took them a while but they eventually arrived. "here we are we should sort out who gets which rooms first there was a corridor that led towards the back of the room that had a bathroom and two rooms 1 had two separate beds and one had a double bed.

"OK Me and Flora will take the room with the 2 single beds and professor you can have the double bed is that alright with you Flora." Emmy requested

"Yeah that is fine with me." Replied Flora

"OK then we are sorted let's just stay here until morning." Emmy said

They all fell asleep not knowing what would happen over the next few days.

Well that is my second chapter everyone I hope that you enjoyed it I know it was quite rushed but I couldn't think of how to put more detail in each bit. Anyway keep R&R I would really appreciate it and I think I will update every 2 weeks because I have a lot of school work to do. I hope you will carry on reading.


End file.
